Butterfly
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: Yunho menutup album kenangannya bersama Jaejoong dan menyerahkannya pada Yoochun, sahabatnya yang baru pulang dari Jepang. Ia menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kekasihnya dua belas tahun lalu. "Bantu aku membawanya kembali kesisiku lagi, Chun! Bantu aku membawanya pulang! Jerman. Dia pasti ada di negara itu.."
1. Chapter 1

"My life is not like a romance story or a fantasy novel which you can find at the famous bookstore lately.."

"My story is a simple story that everyone has experienced it.."

"Just like what people say about this life.."

"That is not all the stories.. goes as we wish.. "

.

**Butterfly**

Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Romantic, Drama, etc

.

.

[Author pov]

.

~12 tahun lalu~

.

"Kerja part-time?" Yunho menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menyaksikan televisi kecil yang berada diapartemen miliknya. Apartemen ini adalah hadiah appanya diultah keenam belas Yunho tahun lalu.

"Ummaku sakit-sakitan belakangan ini, Yunho ah~" Jaejoong mengambil beberapa snack dan memakannya banyak-banyak. "Lapar, apa disini hanya ada snack?"

"Kau ingin makan apa, Jae? Biar kupesankan?" Yunho melempar handuknya dan membiarkan Jaejoong menutup kedua wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena ulah sang kekasih.

"Napeun~ kenapa ganti baju didepanku, ha?"

Yunho terkekeh senang dan mengabaikan jeritan Jaejoong karena dirinya nekat naked didepan namja cantik itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau masak saja, Jae? Aku lebih suka masakan buatanmu.."

Jaejoong cepat-cepat berlari kearah dapur dan memeriksa isi kulkas disana karena tidak mau lama-lama menatap tubuh telanjang Yunho yang hampir membuatnya mimisan dan malu setegah mati.

"Aish, Jung Yunho pabo. Otaknya ada dimana sih? Ganti baju didepan pacarnya yang belum akil balik.." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai untuk memasak. Tak sampai setengah jam, aroma masakan Jaejoong telah memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Mengenai part-time, apa tidak bisa dipikirkan lagi?" Yunho menyendokan sayur buatan Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya, "Apa uang pemberianku masih belum cukup untuk kebutuhan ummamu, Jae?"

Jaejoong menghentikan makannya dan memilih untuk menunduk diam. "Umma merasa tidak enak karena kau terus membantu kami berdua, Yun. Jadi umma memilih untuk bekerja dan menyimpan uangmu sebagai tabungan saja.."

"YAA! Kenapa bisa begitu?" Yunho menggebrak meja dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut karenanya.

"Aku memberikan kalian uang sebagai biaya untuk hidup. Kenapa harus merasa tidak enak padaku? Uang yang kuberikan bukanlah seberapa, Jae! Itu tak lebih banyak dari pada gaji pembantu dirumah.."

Tangan Jaejoong terkepal begitu mendengar ucapan Yunho. Namun lagi-lagi ia mengingatkan diri sendiri akan siapa dirinya. Menjadi kekasih dari seorang tuan muda memang bukanlah hal mudah. Ia harus rela mendengar ratusan ucapan yang selalu meremehkan dirinya. Juga seribu nada ejekan yang dilayakan anak-anak disekolah dan menuduhnya sebagai pelacur yang rela menjual diri demi kesenangan seorang putra tunggal keluarga Jung.

"Pikirkan kembali ne~ Aku tidak suka kalau kau bekerja disaat uangku berlimpah, Jae.."

.

.

"Hey, bitch! Go to hell.." seorang yeoja menunjukan jari telunjuknya pada Jaejoong saat Yunho tidak sedang bersamanya. Beginilah keseharian Jaejoong jika Yunho tidak disampingnya. Ia harus selalu dirundung penghinaan dan cemohan hanya karena mendapatkan perhatian pujaan hati para yeoja disekolah.

Jung Yunho tidak hanya kaya dan berasal dari keluarga terkaya di Seoul. Ia juga dikenal dengan ketampanan dan kearoganannya. Wajah angkuh dan sombongnya justru merupakan pesona yang ia miliki. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong.

Ia hanya namja lemah yang miskin. Satu-satunya keunggulannya hanya kecantikan wajah dan tubuhnya saja. Tak ada yang lain.

Bruk~~

"Ahh.." Jaejoong meringis kesakitan ketika seorang namja yang memiliki kecantikan yang tak kalah darinya melempar buku hingga ujungnya mengenai kepala Jaejoong. "Appo~~"

"Ambil buku yang sudah kulempar padamu, bitch.."

Jaejoong mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang terluka dan mengeluh pelan, "Apa kesalahanku? Kenapa kau selalu memukulku?"

Jaejoong mengambil bukunya namun tidak bermaksud mengembalikannya.

"Kesalahmu?" namja cantik bernama Ren itu menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu. Wajah yang telah menggoda tuan muda Yunho, dasar kotor.."

Jaejoong meremas buku ditangannya dan merobek isi didalamnya satu persatu, "Kau yang bitch! Kau yang kotor! Kalian namja dan yeoja rendahan, hanya tahu mencari ribut, berteriak dan memaki orang lain.."

Jaejoong melempar isi robekan buku itu diwajah Ren, "Jangan pernah menyebutku 'bitch'! Karena bukan aku yang mengejar-ngejar Yunho! Tapi justru dialah.. orang yang telah memaksaku menjadi kekasihnya. Ingat itu!"

Sifat Jaejoong yang manja dan manis dihadapan Yunho kini mulai memudar perlahan-lahan. Penghinaan dan kemalangan yang terus menimpanya semakin lama semakin menghapus sikap kekanak-kanakan didalam dirinya.

Jaejoong sadar bahwa suatu hari ia tidak lagi akan menjadi sosok yang selalu menurut dan mengalah. Bahwa suatu hari, ia akan membuat 'dunia' menyesal karena pernah menertawakan kepedihannya.

.

.

"Apa ini, Jae?" Yunho melempar lembaran foto-foto Jaejoong dengan seorang namja bernama Hyunjoong ketika namja cantik nan mungil itu baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Huh?" Jaejoong yang masih tidak mengerti kini memungut lembaran foto-foto yang sudah tercecer diatas lantai.

"Kau berselingkuh?" Yunho menatap garang Jaejoong dan menendang pintu dihadapan jaejoong. "Kau memilih part time dengan alasan untuk membantu ummamu, tapi nyatanya.. kau berselingkuh dibelakangku?"

Yunho memukul pintu apartemennya dan menarik lengan namja cantik dihadapannya itu hingga ia terjatuh diatas ranjang Yunho. "Apa yang kurang dariku, Jae? Aku kurang kaya? Tidakkah uang yang kuberikan padamu cukup banyak? Atau aku perlu membelikanmu rumah? Mobil?"

Mata Jaejoong memerah menahan kekesalan, "Apa maksudmu, Yun?"

"Jangan berpura-pura polos dihadapanku! Ren memberitahuku segala tentangmu! Dia menceritakan segalanya, tentang kau yang berpacaran hanya untuk menikmati semua uangku! Tentang kau yang berselingkuh dibelakangku diam-diam! Juga.."

"CUKUP!" Jaejoong melempar foto-foto itu tepat diwajah Yunho.

"Jadi kau lebih mempercayai semua ucapan orang lain dari pada ucapanku, Yun?" Jaejoong berdiri tepat didepan Yunho. "Semurah dan serendah itukah aku dimatamu?"

Wajah Yunho juga memerah karena menahan kekesalan. "Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku. Kau yang mulai duluan, Jae. Kau yang bermain api lebih dulu. Berselingkuh dibelakangku.."

"Baik. Kalau begitu percayalah pada kata-kata Ren dan lupakan aku untuk selamanya.." Jaejoong mengambil tasnya yang sempat dilempar Yunho lalu menutup pintu apartemen dan menghilang dibalik lorong.

"Arkhh..." Yunho berteriak dan melempar semua barang-barang hingga hancur berantakan.

"Tidak akan pernah! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu, Jae.."

"Tidak akan pernah.."

.

.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh bertengkar dengan Jaejoong, Yun?" Changmin dan Seungri sama-sama bertanya pada sahabat baiknya itu ditengah kantin. Tapi Yunho tidak menjawabnya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Kalian tidak datang bersama sejak kemaren pagi, juga tidak lagi makan bareng di kantin. Pasti kalian bertengkar?" Seungri memain-mainkan makannya. "Jaejoong sangat cantik, periang dan manja, tidak ada dia.. maka jadi terasa sepi.."

Yunho memukul meja disampingnya, "Diamlah. Jangan membuatku tergoda untuk mendekatinya lagi.."

"Jadi kalian benar-benar putus?" Changmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Kami tidak putus. Aku hanya sedang memberi pelajaran padanya. Ia berani melawanku dan meminta putus padaku. Makanya, sekarang aku mendiamkannya. Aku juga tidak lagi menyetor uangku dibank seperti biasa. Aku ingin lihat sampai dimana ia bisa bertahan. Cih, namja itu.. sudah tahu miskin.. masih saja angkuh dan meminta agar aku tidak mendekatinya lagi.."

Yunho berdecih dan melempar makanannya ketempat sampah, "Tanpa uangku, apa yang bisa ia lakukan memangnya.."

Changmin dan Seungri saling memandang. Kalau sedang memiliki masalah, ucapan Yunho memang terlihat sangat brengsek dan tidak berperikemanusian. Meski mereka tahu sebenarnya Yunho tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya selalu terbiasa menjadi tuan muda yang angkuh.

"Kalau aku jadi Jaejoong, aku juga akan sakit hati. Ucapanmu itu terlalu menyakitkan, sobat.." Seungri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau adalah tipe orang yang lain dimulut lain dihati. Tapi ucapanmu kali ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Apalagi sebelumnya Jaejoong hanyalah murid cadangan disekolah ini. Membicarakan uang adalah hal yang tidak bisa kau ucapkan begitu mudah untuk orang seperti Jaejoong.."

"Seungri benar, Yun!" Changmin mengiyakan, "Bagi jaejoong, mendapatkan sepeser uang adalah pengorbanan yang sangat besar. Jangan memandangnya seremeh itu. Apa kau ingin Jaejoong benar-benar pergi dari sisimu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi dari sisiku!" Yunho berteriak dan tampak marah pada kedua sahabatnya. "Dengan segala cara, aku akan mendapatkannya kembali. Itu pasti. Meski aku harus mengikat dan menculiknya. Aku akan membuatnya tunduk padaku seperti biasanya.."

"Kadang kau benar-benar mengerikan sobat.." Seungri kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Apa kau tak menginginkan hatinya? Sepertinya yang kau rasakan bukanlah cinta, tapi hanya keinginan untuk memilikinya saja sobat.."

Lagi-lagi Yunho tak pernah perduli pada apa yang diucapkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dan membiarkan kesalahannya terus menumpuk hingga tidak hanya menorehkan luka bagi Jaejoong. Tapi juga menghancurkan hati dan perasannya.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Yunho mendiamkan dan mencoba tidak perduli dengan keadaan namja cantik itu. Hingga suatu hari terdengar kabar yang sangat mengejutkan tentang Jaejoong, sang kekasih.

"Yunho? Yunhoo?" Changmin berlari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, ia berlari dengan wajah memerah seolah-olah dunia akan berakhir jika ia sampai berhenti sebelum mengatakan apa ia tahu pada sosok bermata musang itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu panik?" Yunho sedang bercanda bersama Seungri sambil memakan sarapan paginya. Ia hanya menoleh sesaat pada Changmin yang kini berdiri sambil menghirup nafas banyak-banyak.

"Yunhoo.. hah.. hah.." Changmin menepuk-nepuk dadanya, "Jaejoong.."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, "Jaejoong? Apa ia sudah menyerah dan memintaku kembali padanya?"

Changmin menggeleng dan menguncang-guncang tangan Yunho, "Jaejoong.. Jaejoong mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Apa kau tahu?"

Yunho yang baru saja akan menyuapkan ramen kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan segera menoleh kearah Changmin. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tangannya langsung mencekram kerah changmin dan memandangnya dengan penuh amarah, "APA MAKSUDMU? SIAPA YANG MENGUNDURKAN DIRI?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari Lee Sosaengnim. Ia bilang.. Jaejoong menelpon kesekolah pagi ini dan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari sekolah.."

Mata musang Yunho memerah, urat-urat dipelipisnya berdenyut dan menonjol. Tangannya terkepal seolah-olah siap untuk memukul siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya. "Kenapa? Apa alasannya?"

Changmin menundukan wajahnya, "Sosaengnim bilang, jam dua dini hari ini.. umma Jaejoong meninggal.."

Tubuh kaku Yunho melemas, otot-ototnya terasa mengendur seketika.

"Jaejoong tidak punya biaya lagi untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ia kini sedang menyiapkan upacara pemakaman. Seorang diri.."

Setitik kristal mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Kenapa.. kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku? Kenapa?"

Yunho memukul dinding disebelahnya dengan tinju kanannya, membuat darah mengenai dinding dan mengalir dari luka ditangannya.

"Jae.. jaejoong ah?" teriaknya.

Ia segera berlari kearah parkiran dan megambil alih stir mobil dari sang supir. Didalam pikirannya hanya ada satu nama. Kim Jaejoong. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengemudi seperti orang gila. Menerobos lampu merah dan melaju melebihi batas maksimal. Beberapa polisi mulai mengikutinya, namun Yunho tak perduli. Kecepatannya semakin bertambah dan terus bertambah hingga mobil merahnya berhenti disebuah rumah kecil nan sederhana dimana ia pernah menghabiskan malam bersama sang kekasih.

Brak~

Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sangat keras. Dipijaknya sebuah teras rumah yang tampak kotor dan suram. Seolah tak ada kehidupan disana. "Jae?"

Yunho memanggilnya, namun yang dipanggil tak menjawabnya. Perlahan-lahan yunho masuk dan membuka sebuah pintu kayu yang tampak berderit. Engselnya sudah rusak dan berkarat.

Dari sana, ia bisa melihat sesosok tubuh yang tengah berdiri dalam diam. Sosok secantik malaikat, namun tak ada cahaya dari kedua matanya.

Ia tampak rapuh dan pucat. Namja cantik itu bahkan tidak berkedip dan hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah foto yang terpampang diatas meja. Foto seorang yeoja cantik separuh baya yang dikenal Yunho sebagai Mrs Kim. Umma Jaejoong.

"Jae, aku.." suara Yunho menghilang, seolah-olah ada rasa sakit yang amat pahit dihatinya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semua ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Kenapa disaat-saat terpenting Jaejoong, Yunho harus mencampakannya dan tak perduli padanya?

"Jae, maafkan aku. Aku baru mendengarnya dari Changmin. Aku.."

"Pergilah.." suara itu begitu dingin. Lebih dingin dari udara musim gugur yang kini menyelubungi kota Seoul. Suara itu lebih menusuk dan terasa menyakitkan. Lebih dari hujaman pedang berkarat didalam hati Yunho.

"Tidak.." Lutut Yunho jatuh bersimpuh, "Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku selalu ingin berada disampingmu, Jae. Disisi kekasihku.."

Terdengar lengkingan tawa yang menakutkan. Jaejoong tertawa sinis meski ia tetap duduk membelakangi Yunho. Matanya tidak lepas dari pigura Mrs Kim. Dengan wajah pucatnya, Jaejoong akhirnya menoleh dan menatap mata Yunho.

Dari sanalah, akhirnya Yunho tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Tak ada lagi cahaya yang sering dilihat yunho ketika mereka masih berpacaran. Tak ada lagi harapan dan sinar-sinar kebahagian seperti yang Jaejoong tunjukan dari mata bulat dan indah miliknya.

Jaejoong kecil yang dulu berada disamping Yunho, yang selalu menggandeng tangannya dan mencium pipinya.. kini hanyalah seorang makhluk tanpa kehangatan.

"Jae ah?" air mata Yunho kembali mengalir saat ia melihat bibir pucat kekasihnya. Jaejoong pasti tidak makan dan minum sejak kemaren. Bibirnya kering dan memutih.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan bibir angkuhmu. Aku sudah tidak memiliki kekasih. Jadi pergilah.."

"Apa maksudmu, Jae?" Yunho tidak tahan lagi, "Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku?"

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan mencoba memeluk tubuh kecil itu. "Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis.."

Yunho terisak sambil memeluk kekasihnya, "Aku minta maaf karena tidak disampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku. Aku.."

"Tutup mulutmu dan pergi dari hadapanku.." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho. "Jangan memeluk orang yang telah kau campakan, Jung Yunho. Ingatlah, Jaejoong yang sekarang.. tidak lagi membutuhkan bantuan siapa-siapa.."

Jaejoong tertawa sinis dan menatap wajah Yunho dengan penuh kebencian. "Dulu aku memang namja lemah yang selalu mencari perhatianmu agar bisa tetap sekolah.."

Mulut Yunho terbuka. Shock dengan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Benar. Semua perkataan Ren memang benar. Kau harus percaya padanya.." Jaejoong terkekeh mengerikan, "Karena kekayaan keluargamu.. aku harus merelakan diriku untuk menjadi pacarmu. Aku merelakan diriku untuk mengikutimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Aku bahkan percaya pada ucapanmu yang mengatakan akan melindungiku dan ummaku.."

Jaejoong meraih sebuah vas dan melemparnya kearah Yunho. Vas itu pecah setelah mengenai dinding dibelakang Yunho. Beberapa pecahannya mengenai bahu Yunho dan membuat darah mengalir dari sana.

"Tapi apa buktinya? bahkan uangmu tidak bisa menyelamatkan ummaku dari kesombongan para dokter yang lebih memilih untuk membiarkan ummaku meninggal dari pada mengoperasinya.."

Kedua mata Jaejoong memanas dan terasa perih ketika lagi-lagi air matanya harus kembali mengalir. Diambilnya sebuah buku tabungan dan dilemparkannya didepan muka Yunho.

"Ambil! Ambil semua uang yang telah kau berikan padaku. Uangmu tidak bisa mengembalikan ummaku! Uangmu tidak bisa melindungiku atau dirinya! Dan aku sungguh-sungguh membencimu. Selamanya membencimu Jung Yunho.."

Jaejoong menangis meraung-raung dan terjatuh diatas lantai dengan beberapa pecahan vas mengenai tangannya. Yunho menangis melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Ia tidak bermaksud mengecewakan dan menyakiti Jaejoong hingga seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin memberipelajaran pada Jaejoong beberapa hari saja. Tapi kini apa yang didapatkannya?

"Aku rela kau mempermainkanku dan berpura-pura menjadi pacarku hanya demi uang. Aku cukup senang dan bahagia hanya dengan keberadaanmu disisiku, Jaejoong ah.." Yunho tidak lagi memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan panggilan kesayangannya yang dulu.

"Kumohon, kembalilah dan maafkan aku.. aku tidak benar-benar mencampakanmu. Aku hanya.." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba menggengam kembali tangan putih nan mulus yang kini berdarah terkena percahan kaca. Namun lagi-lagi Jaejoong menampiknya.

"PERGI! PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU! AKU MEMBENCIMU! DAN AKU TIDAK SUDI KEMBALI PADAMU, JUNG YUNHO! PERGI! PERGII!"

Jaejoong mendorongnya hingga keluar dari rumah kayu miliknya. Ditutupnya pintu kayu itu tepat didepan wajah Yunho. "Aku tidak akan pernah lagi percaya pada orang lain. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi tertipu atau terjebak oleh orang sepertimu. Dan aku tidak mau lagi memberikan hati dan senyumku hanya untuk namja angkuh dan arogan bernama Jung Yunho.."

Ucapan terakhir Jaejoong membuat Yunho berhenti menggedor-gedor pintu kayu yang rapuh itu. Mata musangnya membulat lebar dan mulutnya membuka karena terkejut. "Kau.. kau bilang apa?"

"Hiks.. hiks.." Jaejoong menangis sambil menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mampu memandang lebih lama namja yang pernah merebut hatinya. "When you fling me two days ago.."

Jaejoong menangis hingga tubuhnya merosot kelantai, "I just realized that actually.. I've fallen in love with you .. "

Mata musang Yunho tertutup dan kedua tangannya meremat dadanya sendiri.

"Kupikir aku salah, tapi ternyata aku benar-benar mencintaimu.." isak Jaejoong semakin terdengar lebih keras. "Kini.. semua itu hanya sia-sia. Rasa cintaku padamu justru membuatku lebih membencimu dibanding sebelumnya. Dan tidak ada kata 'kembali' mulai saat ini, Jung Yunho. Karena aku sendiri.. tak pernah bisa memaafkan diriku atas kematian umma. Tidak akan pernah.."

"Jae, aku.." Yunho bermaksud mendorong pintunya. Ia yakin tenaganya cukup besar melebihi kekuatan Jaejoong yang berusaha menutup pintu rumahnya. Namun beberapa polisi yang semula mengejarnya kini telah sampai dan mengepungnya. Mereka menariknya dari rumah namja cantik itu.

"Anda menerobos lalu lintas dan membahayakan keselamatan penumpang lain. Anda kami tangkap! Silahkan ikut kami kekantor polisi!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan!" Yunho memberontak saat polisi menahan kedua tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

Yunho menatap tajam kearah pintu yang kini terbuka dan menunjukan sosok cantik nan rapuh itu.

"Jae, jae ah?"

Jaejoong memandangnya dengan wajah penuh air mata. Wajahnya memelas dan bibirnya bergetar ketika ia hendak berbicara.

"Jae, please! Do not leave me.. I beg you.. "

Tapi jaejoong menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Ia menangis dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho. "Saat itu kau bilang tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanku. Tapi bagaimana jika aku yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu, Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dan menangis terisak, "Goodbye Yunho. Goodbye my love.."

"No! No! Please.." Yunho terus memberontak ketika polisi memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Ketika akhirnya ia terperangkap dengan borgol ditangan dan terapit diantara dua polisi berbadan kekar. Dengan segala cara ia tetap menggedor-gedor kaca dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap wajah sedih Jaejoong untuk terakhir kalinya.

"No! Don't go.. no.. NO! "

[Flashback end]

.

.

"Itulah terakhir kalinya aku melihat Jaejoong, Chun!" Yunho menutup album kenangannya bersama Jaejoong dan menyerahkannya pada Yoochun, sahabatnya yang baru pulang dari Jepang.

"Dua belas tahun lamanya aku mencari Jaejoong namun tak kunjung menemukannya. Hari pemakaman ummanya saat itu benar-benar menjadi hari terakhir pertemuanku dengannya dan usia kami baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun saat itu.."

"Setelah kejadian itu, banyak rahasia yang akhirnya terungkap dan membuatku menyesal karena pernah menyakitinya.."

Alis Yoochun terangkat, "Maksudnya?"

"Foto-foto itu, semuanya hanyalah hasil rekayasa Ren untuk menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Jaejoong. Lalu malam sebelum kematian Mrs Kim, seseorang telah menyuap para dokter agar tidak mengijinkan Mrs Kim untuk mendapatkan pelayanan rumah sakit.."

"HAH?" Yoochun tercengang dengan dahi yang mengkerut,

"Ren sama sepertiku. Dibutakan oleh cinta hingga rela melukai orang lain, bahkan tidak sadar telah melukai orang yang justru dicintai. Ia selalu memata-matai Jaejoong bahkan ketika Jaejoong berlutut dan memohon pada pihak rumah sakit agar tetap mengoperasi ummanya.."

"Namun Mrs Kim sudah tidak kuat lagi dan meninggal terlalu awal. Hingga Jaejoong memilih untuk menyalahkanku dan dirinya sendiri atas semua kejadian ini.."

"Ia tidak tahu bahwa dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Ren. Renlah orang yang telah menyuap pihak rumah sakit untuk memanipulasi data dan meninggikan biaya rumah sakit. Yang dia inginkan adalah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Jaejoong.."

"Dan kau lihat sendiri.. ia berhasil memisahkan kami hingga dua belas tahun ini. Semua upayanya telah membuat kami saling mendendam.."

"Tapi.." Yunho menunduk dan tersenyum kearah jendela kaca yang ada dihadapannya. Terlihat seluruh pemandangan kota Seoul dari meja kantornya yang berada dilantai paling tinggi Jung Corp. "..semua ini bukan murni kesalahan Ren.."

"Aku juga bagian dari penyebab kesedihan yang dialami Jaejoong. Aku tak sadar selalu merendahkan dirinya dan juga ummanya. Karena kesombonganku, aku tidak sadar akan keberadaannya yang jauh lebih penting dari uang atau berlian yang kumiliki.."

"Hatinya tidak pernah bisa kubeli dengan uang. Juga senyuman dan tawanya.."

"Ketika aku menyadari semua itu, Jaejoong telah benar-benar pergi dariku. Dan tidak pernah kembali lagi hingga saat ini.."

Yoochun mengangguk dan kembali menatap namja cantik didalam album kenangan yang berada dalam pelukan Yunho. "Ia menarik dan sangat mempesona. Juga punya badan yang bagus, tinggi dan tubuh yang langsing.."

Yuchun terkekeh sambil mengamati detail tubuh Jaejoong didalam album yang dipegangnya. Namun ucapannya justru membuat Yunho memanas dan menjewer telinga sobatnya itu.

"YAA! YAA! YA! Jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik padanya, aku akan melaporkan pada sepupuku yang bawel itu hingga kau dihajarnya sambil jadi bola-bola tepung.."

"Aish, bukan itu maksudku Jung Yunho!" Yoochun menjauhkan tangan Yunho dari telinganya, "Coba kau lihat baik-baik, dengan modal seperti ini.. mungkinkah jika ia memutuskan untuk menjadi artis, model atau penyanyi?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kalau dia memang artis atau model, kita semua sudah pasti tahu dan tidak perlu mencarinya keseluh tempat di korea!?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menjadi artis di luar negeri?"

Yunho langsung tak berkutik. Otaknya langsung bekerja, diliriknya sang sobat dengan mata musangnya yang berbinar-binar. "Kau cerdas, kawan.."

"Tentu saja.." Yoochun terkekeh, ia mengelus-ngelus jidat lebarnya. Hasil karunianya sejak ia lahir. "Dengan kecantikannya, ia pasti sudah melanglang buana didunia permodelan bukan? Tapi.. negara apa yang mungkin ditujunya?"

Yunho mencoba berpikir, mencari kepingan ingatan saat dirinya berpacaran dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu, Chun!" Yunho meremat ponsel ditangannya dan segera menelpon anak buahnya untuk membelikan dua tiket penerbangan malam ini juga.

"Jerman! Dia pasti ada di negara itu.."

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyung, kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?" Jung Junsu, adik sepupu Yunho tengah cemberut karena sang kakak baru memberitahu kedatangannya setelah ia sampai di Bandara, Jerman. Ya, Junsu belum lama tinggal disini. Sebelumnya, ia memilih untuk tinggal di Jepang bersama Yoochun.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan, Su~" Yunho menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang diambil dari dalam paper bag merah. "Rolex keluaran terbaru seperti pesanananmu enam bulan yang lalu,"

"Hyung masih mengingatnya? Ah, arraso.." Junsu membuka kotak itu, "Huwa, ini keren sekali hyung!"

Yunho tersenyum, tingkah sepupunya yang manis dan imut itu semakin membuatnya rindu akan seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatinya selama belasan tahun ini. Seandainya ia bisa mengulang waktu, Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangannya dari namja cantik yang pernah disakitinya itu.

"Jaejoong ah, saranghae.."

.

.

**Butterfly 2**

**Yunho x Jaejoong**

.

[Author pov]

.

"Great.."

Hentakan sepatu menyambut peristiwa besar dimalam penuh kembang api. Ratusan wine merah telah menghiasi meja-meja kayu berbentuk bulat. Pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan oleh agency terbesar di jerman itu telah sukses mendatangkan para entertain terkenal di negara itu.

Diiringi dengan alunan musik, seseorang dengan bibir tipis dan merah itu kini mulai bernyanyi sambil meliuk-liukan tubuhnya. Suaranya yang merdu sukses membuat para tamu memalingkan wajahnya pada sosok anggun berbalutkan kemeja putih sedikit transparan.

Paras wajah yang cantik dan tampan, tubuh yang putih dan seksi, suara yang mempesona, dan pribadi yang menarik telah dikenal banyak orang. Sosoknya sangat familiar dan telah masuk sebagai jajaran para artis papan atas Jerman. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong.

"Perfekt.." produser film yang telah mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan itu sangat antusias begitu melihat sosok di atas panggung.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran film itu, apa kau masih tetap mengharapkan Jaejoong untuk bermain?" Changmin, manajer dari Kim Jaejoong bertanya padanya dari sisi kiri tempat duduknya.

"Apa kau tak bisa membujuknya? Film ini mampu mendongkrak popularitasnya dan menjadikan dia artis internasional yang dicari para produser amerika!"

Changmin menggeleng lagi, "Jaejoong tetap mempertahankan idealismenya, ia tak sudi bermain dalam film yang menyuruhnya untuk telanjang."

"Apa tak ada yang bisa mengubah pikirannya?" produser film yang bernama James Ralp itu masih sibuk berdecak kagum saat melihat tarian jaejoong diatas panggung. "Apa dia masih belum tersentuh?"

"Siapa yang berani menyentuhnya?" Changmin tersenyum kearah Jaejoong, "Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindunginya, Jaejoong bukanlah namja murahan. Ia artis yang benar-benar professional. Ia membangun karirnya dari bawah.."

Senyum merekah dari bibir Produser James. "Membuatnya terlihat semakin berharga. Ia seperti kupu-kupu cantik yang mengundang banyak burung untuk datang. Baiklah, aku akan membawakan kontrak iklan kosmetik untuknya. Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi kalau begitu.."

"Terimakasih, produser.."

Changmin mengambil mantel berbulu warna putih dan menyelampirkannya pada bahu Jaejoong untuk melindunginya dari cuaca dingin musim gugur begitu mereka keluar dari gedung teather 'art glomes' malam ini. Sebagai manajernya, sudah tentu ia peduli segala hal pada namja cantik itu.

"Kau ingin langsung keapertemenmu?" Changmin duduk disamping Jaejoong dan memberikan segelas air hangat untuk teman baiknya yang sedang menyandarkan kepala didalam limosin mewah milik aktris cantik itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa berbicara, ia merasa sangat lelah belakangan ini. Ditutupnya kedua matanya dan mulai mendengkur nyenyak didalam mimpinya. Changmin yang sedang menambahkan jadwal dalam buku agendanya mulai terdiam dikala ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Sudah dua belas tahun sejak pertama kali kami menginjak Jerman.." ingatan Changmin kembali menerawang ketika pertama kali mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memulai hidup yang baru dinegara ini. "Maafkan aku, Yunho. Maafkan aku.. membawa Jaejoong ke Jerman tanpa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu.."

"Maaf harus menyembunyikan rahasia.. jika aku dan Jaejoong.. adalah saudara tiri. Ia adalah dongsaengku lain umma. Dan kenyataan ini.. baru terungkap sehari setelah Mrs Kim meninggal. Aku tidak mau Jaejoong bersedih lagi. Aku tidak mau dongsaengku menderita karenamu, karena itu.."

"Aku berharap.. kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, Jung Yunho. Aku tidak ingin kembali melihat air mata Jaejoong karena perbuatanmu di masa lalu.. "

.

.

"Changmin hyung, I make toast. Are you awake?" Jaejoong mengoleskan selai coklat diatas roti yang siap ia panggang. "Hari ini tidak ada jadwal, bukan? Aku ingin istirahat.."

"Kau istirahatlah, aku masih ada janji dengan seseorang. Dia adalah produser film dari Jepang, dia menelponku tiga jam yang lalu dan meminta untuk bertemu. Katanya, dia tertarik padamu dan ingin mengontrakmu.."

"Heuh? Produser dari Jepang?" Jaejoong menaikan sedikit alis indahnya yang selalu ia rawat dengan baik.

"Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?" Changmin membereskan file-file kerjanya yang tercecer diatas meja, "Aku bisa membatalkannya jika kau tidak suka.."

"Tidak, itu bagus. Kita akan semakin kaya jika banyak yang mengontrakku.." Jaejoong tertawa dan kembali memakan roti bakar coklatnya.

"Kau sudah menjadi artis papan atas di Jerman, Jae. Apa kau masih merasa kurang?"

"Kekayaanku masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding orang itu. Aku ingin melebihi dia hingga jika suatu saat ia mendengar kabar tentangku.." wajah Jaejoong mendadak sedih, "Di tidak lagi meremehkanku seperti dulu.."

"Tidak akan ada yang meremehkanmu, aku janji.." Changmin mendekati adik laki-lakinya dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong, "Aku akan melindungimu darinya. Lagipula.. sudah dua belas tahun kalian berpisah. Aku yakin, ia pasti sudah melupakanmu.."

Entah kenapa, ucapan Changmin bukan membuat Jaejoong lebih tenang. Tapi jutru sebaliknya.

'Sungguhkah.. ia telah melupakanku?'

.

.

"Hallo, terimakasih sudah datang.." seorang namja tampan menyambut Changmin dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk ditempat yang sudah ia sediakan.

"Namaku Shim Changmin, aku adalah manager dari Jaejoong.." Changmin memperkenalkan diri pada sosok yang usianya hampir sama dengannya itu.

"Aku Park Yoochun, produser film dari Agency Toho Entertainment.."

"Hebat, masih muda sudah menjadi produser film. Aku sempat mengecheck biodatamu sebelum kemari. Dan aku terkejut saat tahu kau adalah produser film 'Samurai and Geisha'. Aku sangat menyukai film itu, salah satu favoritku.."

Yoochun tersenyum, "Terimakasih atas pujiannya, tapi sebenarnya film itu ditulis oleh kekasihku. Dia adalah seorang penulis novel. Tanpa kisahnya, namaku tidak akan 'terangkat' dalam dunia entertain.."

Mata Changmin membelalak, "Maksudmu, Junsu adalah kekasihmu? Bukankah Junsu adalah penulis novel dari 'Samurai and Geisha'?"

Yoochun mengangguk, "Lebih tepatnya, ia tunanganku.."

"Ah, aku tidak tahu jika kau adalah.." Changmin tak berniat melanjutnya,

"Gey, maksudmu.." Yoochun tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa, maaf sudah membuatmu kurang menyukai pembicaraan ini.."

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mempermasalahnnya. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kekasih dari penulis novel favoritku.."

"Kau menyukai Junsuku?" Yoochun kaget mendengar pengakuan Changmin.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menyukai karyanya. Tidak lebih.." Changmin membungkuk hormat, "Kuharap kau tidak akan salah paham terhadapku.."

"Tidak apa-apa Changmin. Lagipula, ini hanya pembicaraan basa basi sebelum menuju topik utama kita.." Yoochun menyeruput lemon teanya sebelum memulai pembicaraan penting berikutnya.

"Asal kau tahu, Changmin. Film yang akan kami garap juga merupakan salah satu karya Junsu, penulis favoritmu.."

Mata bulat Changmin berbinar-binar indah, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia akan menulis skenario untuk film ini. Film ini direncanakan akan tayang pada Januari silam dimalam tahun baru. Syuting akan mulai sejak awal oktober hingga november akhir. Film ini rencananya akan berdurasi sekitar dua setengah jam.."

Yoochun menyerahkan berkas-berkas penting pada Changmin,

"Apa Jaejoong akan menjadi peran utama di film ini?"

"Benar dan dia akan menjadi peran utama dari sisi 'wanita'.."

Perkataan Yoochun membuat Changmin tercengang hebat, "Maksudnya, produser Park?"

Yoochun tersenyum lebar, "Film ini mengandung unsur gay, Changmin.."

.

.

"Mwo? Hyung menyuruhku menulis skenario film bertema gay?" Junsu tak percaya jika kakak sepupunya itu menyuruhnya untuk membuat cerita tentang sesuatu yang kurang disukai oleh kalangan masyarakat.

"Tolonglah Junsu, aku hanya bisa berharap padamu.."

"Tapi Hyung, kehidupanku saja sudah mendapat banyak sorotan yang tidak enak. Banyak orang yang mengkritikku karena aku gay! Bagaimana tanggapan mereka jika mereka tahu aku juga menulis skenario untuk film yang memiliki unsur gay didalamnya? Mereka akan membunuhku.."

"Tidak akan ada yang membunuhmu, Junsu. Aku berjanji padamu!" Yunho tersenyum untuk memberi semangat pada adik sepupunya, "Film ini berarti segalanya untukku, tidakkah kau ingin aku mendapat kebahagianku, Junsu ah?"

Junsu tampak tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Film ini akan diperankan oleh seseorang yang pernah masuk kedalam kehidupanku. Seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku dan aku ingin meminta maaf padanya melalui film ini.." Yunho menunjukan sebuah foto pada Junsu. "Film ini akan berlokasi di Jerman dan mengambil salah satu aktor papan atas negara itu yang bernama Jaejoong, apa kau pernah mendengar namanya?"

Junsu menggeleng dan mengambil foto Jaejoong untuk bisa dilihatnya lebih jelas, "Aku tidak tahu aktor Jerman satupun, tapi kuakui.. ia sangat cantik dan mempesona.."

Senyum Yunho mengembang, "Masalahnya, dia adalah mantan pacarku dua belas tahun lalu. Dan aku ingin kau membuat hubungan kami kembali seperti dulu saat syuting film ini.."

Junsu melongo tak percaya, "Maksudnya, hyung akan ikut main? Hyung akan menjadi aktor dadakan?"

Yunho terkikik mendengar kata-kata Junsu. "Bukan aktor dadakan, Junsu. Aku hanya ingin main untuk satu film ini saja. Aku hanya mau menjadi aktor untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoongku kembali. Jadi.. bisakah kau membantuku kali ini?"

.

.

"Boleh aku melihat cincin ini?" Jaejoong yang sedang memakai masker, wig dan topi untuk menutupi penyamarannya tampak senang begitu melihat cincin-cincin berlian dihadapannya.

"Wah, selera nona ternyata berar-benar tinggi! Kebetulan sekali, cincin ini adalah keluaran terbaru dan didesain langsung oleh Panama Golman. Sang desainer Cartier yang tersohor.."

Jaejoong ingin sekali tertawa saat pegawai itu menganggapnya seorang yeoja. Itu bearti penyamarannya benar-benar berhasil. "Apa selain produk ini, ia mendesain kalung atau gelang yang lain?"

"Tidak nona, Panama hanya mendesain cincin ini saja.."

Jaejoong tampak kecewa, "Aku selalu menyukai produk buatannya. Ia benar-benar seorang masterpiece yang hebat.."

Jaejoong mengulurkan kartu atmnya saat akan membayar, "Untung Changmin hyung tidak ada, aku jadi leluasa berbelanja barang-barang kesukaanku.."

Jaejoong berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan ketika ia sibuk membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan untuk dimasukan kedalam limosin mewahnya. "Hari ini cukup, aku harus memasak sebelum Changmin hyung marah-marah lagi karena aku lupa membuatkan makanan untuknya.."

.

.

"Kontrak ini bernilai dua puluh juga euro, itu berarti sepuluh kali lipat dari nilai kontrak Jaejoong biasanya.." Yoochun menyerahkan nominal uang yang ia tawarkan pada Changmin. "Jika Jaejoong setuju, kita akan segera melakukan pertemuan pertama untuk seluruh pemain dan crew yang terlibat dalam penggarapan film.."

Changmin tampak senang melihat nominal yang ditawarkan Yoochun. Jaejoong pasti akan sangat senang saat melihat jumlah nominal dalam kertas kontraknya. Ini setara dengan nilai dua mobil lamborgini keluaran terbaru.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi lawan main Jaejoong, produser Park.."

"Seorang pemuda dari korea.."

"Pemuda? Dia bukan aktor?" Changmin sedikit kaget mendengarnya,

"Tidak, aku mengharapkan sebuah wajah baru yang akan menghiasi layar kaca dunia dalam film ini, manager Shim!"

"Itu berarti dia seorang newbie, apa kita tidak akan kesulitan nantinya?"

"Aku berjanji padamu, ia akan mampu memerankan film ini dengan baik.." Yoochun membereskan kontrak-kontrak kerjanya, "Serahkan ini pada Jaejoong dan telpon aku segera ketika ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku yakin, film ini akan membuat dunia terkejut dengan jalan cerita yang tidak biasanya.."

Changmin mengangguk, "Baik, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya.."

"Sama-sama, senang bekerjasama denganmu Manager Shim. Aku berharap Jaejoong tidak akan mengecewakan kami. Ia sangat pantas memerankan salah satu tokoh dalam film ini. Sinopsisnya akan kukirimkan lewat email.."

.

.

"Apa dua puluh juta euro?" Jaejoong membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tidak percaya jika ia akan menerima kontrak sebesar itu.

Changmin mengangguk, "Film ini akan membuatmu masuk dalam jajaran sepuluh aktor terkaya di Jerman, Jae!"

Jaejoong langsung melompat-lompat ria sambil membawa sutil ditangannya, ia memang sedang menumis sayuran ketika Changmin datang sambil berteriak kegirangan.

"Aku mau, hyung! Aku mau.." jaejoong mengangguk-angguk senang, "Tapi tidak akan ada naked-scene atau sexs-scene-kan?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Aku belum menerima sinopsis ceritanya. Tapi produser Park bilang tidak akan ada adegan itu nantinya!"

Senyum Jaejoong langsung mengembang lagi, "Kalau begitu aku mau. Sudah lama sekali aku hanya menjadi bintang iklan setahun belakangan ini. Film-film di Jerman selalu saja meminta adegan bugil atau seks scene dan membuatku ingin muntah.."

"Apa kau setuju?"

"Tentu, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya.." Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan sutilnya tanpa tahu jika sayurannya telah berubah warna karena terlalu kematengan.

.

.

"Hyung, apa resort ini tempat pertemuannya?" Jaejoong membantu Changmin mengeluarkan koper-koper berisi pakaian dan segala peralatan untuk kecantikannya.

"Ya, kau masuk saja duluan. Produser Park pasti sudah didalam. Kau akan segera dikenalkan dengan para pemain lain dan crew yang akan bekerja untuk film ini.."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memilih untuk jalan duluan. Meninggalkan Changmin yang sibuk mengatur segudang koper yang dibawa Jaejoong untuk tahap pengenalan sebelum syuting dilakukan.

Ketika akan berjalan menuju pintu masuk, seorang pemuda yang memakai kaca mata hitam telah menabrak dirinya dan membuat kemejanya terguyur oleh sesuatu yang dibawanya.

"Arkhh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong tampak marah saat orang itu menumpahkan wine merah hingga mengotori kemeja putihnya. "Kau membuat pakaianku kotor!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja!" namja berkaca mata itu mengibas-ngibas kemeja Jaejoong dan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan, "Aku newbie disini. Maaf atas kelancanganku, jaejoong-ssi.."

"Newbie, kau salah satu pemain juga?" Jaejoong tampak tidak asing dengan namja didepannya itu. Jaejoong belum melihat wajahnya, ia masih sibuk menghapus noda karena wine merah dari kemejanya. Tapi ia mengenal suara seksi didepannya itu. Sangat mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Ya, aku adalah aktor baru yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam film ini. Namaku Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu.."

Wajah Jaejoong perlahan-lahan mendongak, menatap jeli sosok dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu kini membuka kaca mata hitamnya dan menunduk sedikit agar wajahnya hanya berbeda dua atau tiga centimeter dari jaejoong.

"Jung.. Yun.. ho?" wajah Jaejoong sontak memucat. Ia tidak percaya jika mimpi buruknya akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Jaejoong ah.."

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenapa hyung tidak memeriksanya dengan detail?" Jaejoong menuangkan kemarahannya pada Changmin saat mereka telah tiba didalam kamar yang telah disediakan khusus untuk para pemain dan managernya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Yoochun berhubungan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong ah.." Changmin tampak menyesal dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi persoalan ini.

"Kalau begitu, batalkan kontrak yang sudah kita tandatangani.." Jaejoong membuka topinya dan menyambar segelas jus karena dirinya benar-benar sedang emosi.

"Tidak bisa, Jae.." Changmin menghampiri sang adik dan menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. "Kontrak ini sangat besar. Jika kita membatalkannya, kita akan bangkrut dan harus membayar sepuluh kali lipat dari apa yang seharusnya kita dapatkan. Itu berarti, kita harus membayar dua ratus juta euro atau setara dengan delapan kali harga limosin milikmu.."

Changmin mendadak sakit kepala, "Ahh.. kepalaku terasa mau pecah.."

"Hiks.. hiks.. tapi.." Jaejoong menggeleng dan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, "Aku tidak mau hyung.."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya.."

"Jae, tenanglah.." Changmin menangkup kedua pipi sang adik yang tengah menangis, "Kau artis profesional bukan? Anggap saja jika ia adalah lawan mainmu seperti biasa, kau tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh kisah cinta kalian dimasa silam.."

"Beraktinglah seperti biasa dan jangan perdulikan dia selain untuk urusan pekerjaan.."

Jaejoong menatap hyungnya sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Lindungi aku, hyung.."

"Aku akan melindungimu, aku janji.."

'_Cih, melindungimu?'_ Yunho yang tengah menguping pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek, kedua tangannya kini tengah terkepal erat disisinya.

'_Kali ini kau akan habis, Shim Changmin! Kau yang membawa Jaejoong pergi dariku. Sampai saatnya tiba, rasakanlah baik-baik pembalasan dendamku..'_ serunya.

.

.

**Butterfly 3**

**Yunho x Jaejoong**

.

[Author pov]

.

"Semuanya, tolong dengarkan baik-baik.." Yoochun menatap para crew sekaligus semua pemain yang akan berperan dalam film yang tengah diprosuderi olehnya. "Lokasi syuting film ini akan berada di tiga tempat berbeda. Hutan, penginapan diatas bukit dan vila dipinggir pantai.."

Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk bersama disebuah meja bundar. Mereka sengaja memisahkan diri dan mendengarkannya dari jauh. Pemuda cantik itu bisa melihat sosok Yunho yang berada di kursi paling depan. Bersama dengan seorang pria bertampang lucu.

Changmin memberitahunya bahwa laki-laki berwajah lucu itu bernama Junsu. Penulis skenario film ini sekaligus tunangan Yoochun.

"Lokasi pertama adalah Gladiol Hibitation Forest (Glabi). Sebuah hutan alami di selatan Jerman. Karena sekarang sedang musim gugur, bisa dipastikan kalau seluruh daunnya kini sudah meranggas. Justru hal inilah yang akan memberi nuansa kesedihan dan mendukung tema film kita. Mengenai rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh sepasang kekasih yang terpisahkan oleh kesalahpahaman.."

"Dimeja kalian sudah tersedia skenario film ini. Baca dan hayati baik-baik, besok pagi kita akan menempuh perjalanan kesana.."

Jaejoong mengambil berkas naskah yang ada dimejanya. Ia mulai membuka dan membaca halaman pertamanya. Matanya langsung membesar begitu menyadari isi dari skenario yang harus ia mainkan itu.

"Mwoyaa? Adegan pertama adalah kissing?" Jaejoong tercengang, kepalanya mendadak berputar-putar.

"Ya, kau dan Yunho dikisahkan sebagai lover. Yunho sebagai Daegun, pria Korea yang tinggal disalah satu desa di Jerman terpaksa pergi meninggalkanmu untuk mengejar impiannya sebagai artis. Kim, pria Jerman blesteran yang akan kau perankan.. harus menghadapi perpisahan ini dan mengantar kekasihmu pergi di sebuah halte bus yang dekat dengan hutan Glabi.."

Changmin langsung berdiri, ia hendak mengajukan protes.

"Kalian semua harus menerimanya. Penulis telah memikirkan baik-baik dan inilah mahakarya yang telah ia ciptakan dengan susah payah.." Yoochun mengedip senang kepada Junsu. "Jadi pengambilan pertama adalah.. adegan perpisahan Daegun dan Kim. Kim yang mengejar bis yang membawa Daegun. Dan Daegun yang melihat kesedihan kekasihnya, terpaksa harus turun dari bis dan mencium Kim tepat ditengah jalan. Kamera akan mengambil sudut 360 derajat mengitari kalian. Jadi jangan gagal dan ciptakan chemistry yang baik.."

"Produser Park, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Changmin tetap mengajukan protes,

"Aku membayar kalian semua dengan harga yang sangat tinggi bukan untuk diam dan hanya bisanya menangis saja?" Yoochun memamerkan seringainya, "Tapi untuk berakting total, menghayati peran dan berekspresi semaksimal mungkin, terutama untuk kalian berdua.."

Yoochun menunjuk Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kedua pemuda itu kini memberikan ekpresi yang berbeda. Jaejoong terlihat sangat mual dan frustasi. Sedangkan Yunho tampak sangat puas dengan tulisan Junsu yang sudah ia dikte sesuai keinginnya.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ssi, apa kita perlu latihan lebih dulu?" tanya Yunho saat ia melihat Jaejoong berjalan dari gedung pertemuan menuju kamarnya. Sambil memamerkan senyum dari bibirnya yang tebal nan seksi, Yunho mencari-cari sekeliling. Ia tidak melihat Changmin dimanapun. Tidak biasanya ia meninggalkan 'angelnya' sendirian. "Minimal untuk mengukur seberapa dalam ciuman yang harus kita perlihatkan didepan semua orang nanti?"

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, "Apa kau sengaja merencanakan semua ini? Untuk menyakitiku lagi? Untuk merendahkanku lagi?"

Yunho menggeleng, entah kenapa. Ia sangat menyukai semua mimik wajah Jaejoong meskipun kini ia terlihat sangat marah. Baginya, semua yang ada pada diri jaejoong sangat mempesona. Karena Yunho sangat merindukan Jaejoongnya. Terus merindukannya bahkan selama dua belas tahun ini.

"Kau masih mengingat masa lalu kita?"

"Apa ada orang yang bisa melupakan masa-masa buruk ketika ia sering dihina, direndahkan, dilecehkan, difitnah dan dicampakan?" mata bulat nan besar Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, hidungnya mulai memerah. Bukan karena cuaca dingin musim gugur. Juga bukan karena pilek yang sering menyerangnya. Tapi karena hatinya kini siap untuk meledak. Meledak lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Aku tidak mencampakanmu, Jae? Kau yang mencampakanku!" Yunho membalasnya,

Mulut Jaejoong membuka, "Jadi kau masih berpikir bahwa semua yang terjadi karena kesalahanku? Karena aku berselingkuh? Begitu?"

Jaejoong mencoba menggigit bibirnya, menahan emosi dan kesedihan yang selama dua belas tahun ini ia coba menahannya. "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah. Arogan dan suka seenaknya.."

"Aku memang arogan dan seenaknya. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak mencampakanmu. Aku hanya mendiamkanmu selama dua hari, Jae.." Yunho mencoba mendekati namja cantik itu untuk menyentuh kedua bahunya. Tapi Jaejoong menolak dan memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari Yunho. "Aku tidak pernah bilang akan memutuskanmu.."

"Aku tidak perduli lagi. Bagiku.. semua itu sudah berlalu dan tidak lebih dari kenangan semata. Jadi jangan coba-coba mengambil keuntungan dariku melalui film ini. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu.." Jaejoong berlari memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yunho sendirian didepan gedung pertemuan. Sedih dan menderita.

.

.

"Prosuder Park, saya mohon.." Changmin tiba-tiba berlutut didepan Yoochun, "Jaejoong pernah memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan dengan Jung Yunho. Ia sangat tertekan saat ia tahu pasangan mainnya adalah pria yang pernah membuatnya terluka.."

Yoochun yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui segalanya hanya bisa menggeleng sedih.

'_Seandainya Changmin tahu jika aku dan Yunho justru sengaja mengatur hal ini, kira-kira apa yang akan ia lakukan pada kami?'_

"Maaf, Manajer Shim. Kesepakatan tetap kesepakatan. Aku tidak mau membahas hal yang sudah kita berdua sepakati. Permisi.."

Iapun pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih tetap berlutut dilantai. Kedua matanya tertutup. Ia sungguh menyesal menerima tawaran ini. Tawaran ini telah membuka luka lama di hati adiknya.

"Maafkan hyung, Jae.." Changmin benar-benar sedih, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menerima konsekuensi dari kontrak yang telah ia dan Jaejoong tanda tangani. Tak lama kemudian suara ponselnya bergetar. Adik cantiknya memanggil.

"Jae?" panggil Changmin sambil mengangkat ponselnya. Ia bisa mendengar nada cegukan dari sana. "Kau mabuk?"

"Aku akan kesana. Tetap di bar dan jangan kemana-mana.."

.

.

Di lain pihak, wajah Yunho terasa panas dan hatinya ingin sekali menjerit. Pasalnya, Jaejoong terlihat sangat aneh dengan tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil menghabiskan dua botol wisky merah.

"Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri," Yunho tak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk duduk disisi Jaejoong yang kini masih ingin meminum wisky nya.

"Jangan, jae. Kau benar-benar ingin mati eoh?"

"Heung?" Jaejoong merasa terganggu ketika sebuah tangan menepisnya dan membuatnya tersungkur dari tempat duduknya. Ia merasa sesak saat seseorang tak dikenal tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Pandangan jaejoong memburam dan pipinya memerah. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik. Semua terasa berutar dikepalanya dan itu menyakitkan.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau memelukku?" Jaejoong berusaha meronta tapi Yunho dengan kuat kembali menekannya hingga ia bisa mencium aroma wangi rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini, jae. Kenapa kau tak bisa memaafkanku?"

"YAA! Jangan coba-coba memelukku, Paman mesum. Aku tidak suka denganmu, pergi! Pergi dariku!" Jaejoong tetap meronta namun ia terlihat tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding tubuh kekar dan berotot milik Yunho.

"Hiks.. kau menyakitiku.. hiks.." Jaejoong mulai terisak kecil, ia menyentuh lengannya yang terasa ngilu saat tubuh mungilnya mencoba bergerak-gerak dari dekapan Yunho.

"Huh? Benarkah?" Yunho terlihat cemas dan mulai meniupkan lengan yang ditunjukan Jaejoong, "Masih terasa sakit?"

Jaejoong terkikik dan mulai tertawa-tawa, "Tipu.. hihihihi..."

Namja cantik itu masih tertawa dan mulai memeluk Yunho lagi, "Hey, kau terlihat tidak asing. Apa mataku salah lihat?"

Hati Yunho terasa berdesir ketika melihat jaejoongnya tengah memeluknya seperti dulu lagi. Ia merasa sangat bahagia melihat Jaejoong tertawa meski ia sedang mabuk.

"Tidak, kau memang sedang menatap orang itu. Orang yang pernah menyakitimu.." Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Bahkan wangimu masih tetap sama seperti dulu.."

"Iyakah? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau muncul lagi?" Jaejoong mengusap-usap pipinya didada lebar dan bidang milik Yunho. "Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu?"

Yunho bergetar. Ia merasa jika hatinya kini tengah tersayat-sayat. Bahkan ketika sedang mabuk, ucapan Jaejoong terasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan ketika mereka berbicara seperti biasa.

"Tidak untukku, jae. Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu.." Yunho menunduk dan menarik dagu Jaejoong agar mendongak dan menatap wajahnya.

"Lihat aku baik-baik!" Yunho bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri dari lensa mata kekasihnya itu. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Huk.." Jaejoong mulai cegukan lagi, "Heung?"

Namja cantik itu terlihat seperti kucing yang tengah memelas, "Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti.."

Jaejoong menggeleng dan mulai menutup kedua matanya perlahan-lahan, "Aku ngantuk, kepalaku pusing.."

Iapun merebahkan kepalanya didada Yunho,

"Bawa aku kekamarku. Aku mau tidur.." serunya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Baik," Yunho mengangguk lalu menggendong Jaejoong dipunggung belakangnya. "Aku akan membawamu kekamar. Tidurlah dengan baik!"

Yunhopun mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan berusaha membuat tubuh kekasihnya itu naik ke punggungnya. Perlahan Yunho bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Dia mengapitkan tangan Jaejoong agar melingkar di lehernya.

Yunho menyentuh pantat Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya agar tubuh Jaejoong tidak merosot.

Jaejoong yang masih tertidur mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Yunho.

Wajah Yunho merona merah saat melihat bibir jaejoong hampir menempel dipipi kirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Selalu mencintaimu sejak dulu dan rasa cintaku.. tidak pernah berkurang bahkan ketika kau memilih untuk pergi dengan si Changmin bodoh itu.."

Yunho terus berbicara sambil membetulkan posisi Jaejoong yang berada di gendongannya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan kamar Jaejoong dan membuka pintunya.

Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, iapun membaringkan Jaejoong diatas kasur berseprei putih.

"Uuhh.." Jaejoong mengerang lalu menarik-narik kaosnya yang terasa menyesakan.

"Kenapa? Kau kepanasan?" Yunho ikut berbaring disamping Jaejoong dan mulai menarik kaos Jaejoong hingga pemuda cantik itu bertelanjang dada.

Mata musang Yunho membulat ketika ia menyadari bahwa namja cantiknya itu kini telah berubah fisiknya. Dari Jaejoong kecil dengan dada yang datar dua belas tahun lalu, kini telah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang seksi.

Dada Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tumbuh. Kini lebih berisi, padat dan montok.

Yunho berusaha menelan salivanya dengan baik. Mendadak ia ikut merasa sesak dan gerah. Yunho ingin sekali menyentuh benda yang sejak tadi membuat dirinya memanas. Bahkan ketika celana Jaejoong terlihat menggembung dan menggoda Yunho untuk membebaskan isi didalamnya.

"Tuhan, ia benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila padanya.."

Yunho ingin sekali ia memberikan tanda pada setiap kulit tubuh Jaejoong yang telah membuatnya tergoda. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menahannya.

"Tidak. Belum saatnya. Aku tak mau terlihat seperti diriku dimasa lalu. Sosok yang telah memaksamu untuk berada disisiku tanpa kau inginkan. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang benar-benar kau butuhkan, Jae.."

Yunho memilih untuk merekatkan bibirnya dan meraup benda kenyal nan merah itu. Dihisapnya hingga kedua bibir jaejoong terasa seperti akan ia makan bulat-bulat.

"Mmpphhh.." Jaejoong tampak merespon ciumannya. Ia terlihat menggerak-gerakan wajah juga tangannya. Bahkan ketika lidah Yunho masuk untuk menjelajah rongga mulutnya, ia membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Ahhh... ngghh.." desah jaejoong tampak tergoda untuk merasakan lebih, "Ahh..."

Yunho baru saja akan melepaskan ciumannya tapi pelukan Jaejoong pada pingganggnya semakin membuatnya lupa diri. Dengan penuh gairah mereka kembali berciuman hingga saliva Yunho dan Jaejoong turun kedagu hingga leher.

"Hahh.. hahh.." deru nafas keduanya terdengar berat karena ciuman penuh nafsu dari keduanya.

Yunho merasa sangat bahagia, ia bisa melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong dengan bibir yang membengkak hasil perbuatannya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti merasa sangat pusing sekarang ini.." Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong dan merapihkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Besok kita harus pergi menuju lokasi syuting, jangan sampai sakit dan hentikan kegiatan mabukmu itu. Kau bisa membuat lambungmu bermasalah, Jae.."

Yunho mencium kening jaejoong sekali lagi dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. "Aku pergi.."

Yunho bersiap untuk membuka pintu yang sudah ia kunci. Namun suara ketukan dari luar membuatnya terhenti.

"Jae? Jaejoong?" suara Changmin terdengar sangat panik, "Kau didalam? Kenapa kau pergi dari bar? Aku-kan sudah bilang untuk tetap menungguku disana?"

"Jae, buka pintunya? Kenapa kau menguncinya?"

Yunho ingin sekali menonjok dan memukul Changmin karena telah mengkhianatinya. Bukankah dulu mereka sahabat? Lalu kenapa ia mengkhianatinya dengan membawa Jaejoong pergi?

"Tidak, belum saatnya. Ini bisa mengganggu tidur Jaejoongku. Aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mneghajar si brengsek itu!" Yunho memilih membuka jendela dari arah yang berlawanan dan melompat dari sana. Sayang, sebuah pot telah pecah ketika ia tengah melompat dan tak sengaja tertendang olehnya.

Prankk~

Yunho segera bersiap-siap lari. Namun suara itu terdengar oleh Changmin yang kini telah berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa?" Changmin memandang kesekeliling. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya ada sebuah pot yang pecah.

"Kenapa jendelanya terbuka?" ia bisa melihat Jaejoong tengah tertidur diatas kasurnya. Tampak damai dan mendengkur.

"Aneh.." Changmin akhirnya melompat melalui jendela kemudian menutupnya. Ia menatap sang adik yang terlihat begitu tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Apa kau kesini seorang diri, Jae?" Changmin mengusap-usap poni Jaejoong. "Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana jika ada pria nakal yang membawamu pergi? Kemana aku harus mencarimu jika itu terjadi?"

Changmin baru tersadar dan melihat kaos yang berada dilantai. "Kau masih sempat-sempatnya melepas kaosmu sebelum tidur? Bahkan mengunci kamarmu?"

Changmin menggeleng-geleng, "Awas saja, terima ceramah panjangku besok pagi! Kau benar-benar dongsaeng yang nakal.."

.

.

"Uuhh, appooh~~" Jaejoong mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. "Pusing, hyung. Berhentilah menceramahi aku.."

Jaejoong menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, "Bibirku juga sakit, sepertinya terjedot sesuatu. Lihat, bengkak kan?"

Changmin tidak perduli dan masih tetap menceramahinya.

"Makanya, jangan suka mabuk-mabukan. Itu sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu. Apalagi jika tidak ada aku, kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?"

Changmin mendengus marah sambil memotong-motong steak daging asap untuk sang adik. "Sekarang cepat makan dan jangan mengeluh lagi!"

Changmin meletakan piring dagingnya didepan Jaejoong. "Makan lalu segera meminum air madu untuk menetralisir kadar alkohol dalam darahmu.."

Jaejoong tidak lagi membantah dan mulai memakan daging asapnya.

"Sepertinya kemaren aku bermimpi aneh.." Jaejoong mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Aku tidak ingat telah berjalan dan mengunci kamar, juga melepas bajuku sendiri.."

"Kalau bukan kau sendiri yang melakukannya lalu siapa? Sudah, cepat dimakan. Satu jam lagi kita harus berkumpul untuk memulai perjalanan.."

Jaejoong mengangguk, namun tetap mencoba mengingat mimpinya lagi. 'Kenapa aku bermimpi telah berciuman dengan seseorang?' pikirnya. 'Tapi aku tak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya..'

"Hyung, bagaimana cara kita kesana? Apa kita akan tetap memakai limosin atau ada alat transportasi lain bersama para crew dan pemain?"

Changmin menghela nafas lelahnya, "Maaf, Jae. Aku sudah mencoba membicarakannya dengan Yoochun ketika ia memberitahu bagaimana cara kita kesana.."

"Lalu?" Jaejoong memasukan potongan steaknya bulat-bulat hingga mulutnya terasa penuh dan pipinya menggembung.

"Kau dan pemain lain harus naik bus yang telah disiapkan. Busnya dirancang khusus untuk pemain VVIP. Tapi sayangnya, kau harus satu bus dengan namja brengsek itu.."

"HUH? Maksudmu Yunho?" Jaejoong tampak ingin tersedak karenanya.

"Heem, begitulah. Bahkan kau akan duduk disebelahnya karena para crew ingin kalian bisa merasa lebih dekat dan akrab.."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong melepehkan daging asapnya dan mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan dengan saos dan bumbu. "Aku tidak mau, hyung.."

"Maafkan hyung, jae. Tapi kita tidak bisa menolaknya.."

"Tapi.." jaejoong mengerang sakit dan menyentuh perutnya, "Ahh, appoo hyung~"

"Eh?" Changmin mulai panik, "Kenapa? Lambungmu sakit lagi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Pasti aku terlalu banyak minum kemaren.."

"Aish.." Changmin menjitak kepala dongsanegnya, "Kau benar-benar mencari penyakit! Baiklah, kita akan coba meminta pada Yoochun agar kau diberi hak khusus karena sakit lambungmu ini.. dan dibiarkan untuk pergi bersamaku dengan limosin!"

"Apa boleh?"

"Kita coba saja!"

.

.

"Tidak!" Yoochun menggeleng, "Jika kau sakit, maka aku akan meminta Yunho untuk membantumu nanti. Tenanglah, ia bisa menolongmu jika kau butuh apa-apa.."

"HAH?" baik Jaejoong maupun Changmin kembali melemas setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoochun.

"Ayo semua berangkat! Dan kau Yunho, tolong kau bantu Jaejoong jika ia membutuhkan sesuatu. Kata manajernya, lambungnya sedang bermasalah.." Yoochun memberi kode aneh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baik, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menolongnya!" Yunho mencoba menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya. Lalu menoleh pada Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti akan pingsan saat itu juga.

"Mari kubantu untuk naik busmu, Kim jaejoong-ssi?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, "Atau perlu kugendong lagi?" serunya sambil memamerkan seringai nakalnya.

"Tidak perlu!" Jaejoong dengan kasar menampiknya dan menaiki tangga bus. Sebuah kursi bertuliskan nama Jaejoong ada disana. Tepat disebelahnya telah disediakan untuk Yunho.

"Dia tetap saja menyebalkan, tidak pernah berubah.." Jaejoong menggerutu lagi. Namun tampaknya otaknya mulai memproses sesuatu.

'_Mari kubantu untuk naik busmu, Kim jaejoong-ssi? Atau perlu kugendong lagi?'_

"Tidak!" Jaejoong mendadak menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa sakit karena membengkak. "Jangan bilang jika semalam bukanlah mimpi belaka.." serunya dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan.

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin!"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin, Kim Jejoong-ssi?" Yunho telah berdiri disamping kursinya. Perlahan-lahan pandangan Jaejoong mengarah pada bibir Yunho yang juga membengkak sama seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa sesuatu telah menarik perhatianmu, Kim Jaejoong-ssi?"

.

.

TBC

NB : Shim Changmin masih memakai marga Shim karena ia memilih untuk tetap memakai marga ummanya. Hubungan Changmin dan Jaejoong akan lebih jelas di chapter selanjutnya. :)


End file.
